After the Dark
by Sapphire1112
Summary: Written after Nikki's Ordeal in Mexico. While out with Thomas, Clarissa and Max, Nikki and Jack try to forget by letting their hair down during a night out in a karaoke bar. I don't own the characters or the tunes.
1. Chapter 1

**After the dark**

Written after Nikki's Ordeal in Mexico. While out with Thomas, Clarissa and Max, Nikki and Jack try to forget by letting their hair down during a night out in a karaoke bar.

I don't own the characters or the tunes.

 **Nikki** (singing to the tune of 'I like it' after a pint and three very quickly downed shots*

I find the dark lonely everyday

I love the crazy things you say...

 **Max:** She's singing the wrong words!

 **Jack (interrupting):** Be quiet, Mike.

 **Clarissa (glaring at Jack):** MAX!

 **Jack (glaring back):** Shhhhushhh!

Death can be tedious, 9 to 5

But after work I come alive

 **Thomas (earning a glare from Jack):** She thinks shes death!

I miss being with another,

I long to have a lover,

the flowing bar calls out

Calls out to me and you

[1st chours]

I love it when we bond over bodies

I loved it when you make me a coffee

 **Clarissa:** Never seen _him_ make _her_ coffee!

 **Jack (Shouting at Clarissa):** Claire, I'm trying to understand!

 **Max (half under his breath):** Aren't we all!

 **Clarissa (giving Jack another glare):** CLARISSA!

I love it when you do your thing

I love it.. yes, love it oh, so much

Need more in my life than this

That box was dark and I felt sick

*Jack tries to get up to go over to Nikki at the bar, but nearly knocks the table over. Thomas stands up and pushes Jack back in his chair.*

 **Thomas** (firmly): Sit down!

*To everyone's amazement, Jack obediently sits back down and continues to gaze at Nikki.*

I use up my life waiting in line

in search of ways to spend my time

I loved hearing you on the phone,

You kept me going when I felt alone,

My water was running out

But you said dont you give up now.

 **Jack (Still gazing at Nikki):** Aww Nikki!

 **Clarissa:** That's actually quite sweet!

[chours]

I love it when we bond over bodies

I loved it when you make me a coffee

I love it when you do your thing

I love it.. yes, love it oh, so much

I love it when we're on our own

I love to hear you on the phone

I like it when you act like your keen

Dance with me, and let me live my dreams

 **Thomas:** well she can remember _her_ words!

oh oh oh

I loved hearing you on the phone,

You kept me going when I felt alone,

My water was running out

But you said dont you give up now.

 **Jack (Softly):** Anytime.

*Thomas, Clarissa and max stare at him. Oblivious to them, Jack continues to murmur soft comments at Nikki.)*

 **Thomas:** I think the drink is kicking in!

[chours]

I love it when we bond over bodies

 **Jack:** Me too.

I loved it when you make me a coffee

 **Jack:** With milk and sugar.

I love it when you do your thing

 **Jack:** You love me putting things in plastic bags.

I love it.. yes, love it oh, so much

 **Jack:** Mmmm.

I love it when we're on our own

 **Jack:** In our office.

I love to hear you on the phone

 **Jack:** You love my accent.

I like it when you act like your keen

 **Jack:** Can I have a cuddle?

Dance with me, and let me live my dreams

 **Jack (Jumping up suddenly and enthusiastically, nearly knocking the table over again in his excitement):** RIVERDANCE?

*Nikki's singing fades out fades out as Jack, clearly enjoying her attention, enthusiastically wanders over to the bar*

*Clarissa, Max and Thomas wait with baited breath for Jack's reaction.*


	2. Chapter 2

*After wandering over to the bar, Jack gazes at Nikki again then opens his mouth. Clarissa, Max and Thomas wait, expecting him to attempt something slow and romantic, a ballad perhaps.

 **Jack (singing to the tune of 'Wake me up, before you go go)**

You drop everything when the phone rings then,

disasters stuck and you suit up again

Sweetie I've got your back

 **Clarissa:** She's definitely drunk - she'd never let him call her sweetie!

This body's been killed with a head to the crack

 **Max:** He had to make it rhyme!

But you say there's more

From where you crouched on the floor

Leave this to me

*Jack pats Nikki's shoulder then turns around, hitting his knee on the bar as he does so*

 **Jack (singing):** Ow I've hurt my knee

I'll make you coffee before I leave

 **Clarissa:** Again with the coffee, Jack?

 **Thomas:** We have to remind him of this in the morning!

 **Jack (singing):** We can share coffee you and me

I'll make you coffee before I leave

Drink it up before its cold

 **Max:** Odd song but at least it kind of makes sense!

 **Jack (singing):** I'll make you coffee before you leave

Eat your salad please

 **Clarissa** (rolling her eyes at Max): You were saying?

 **Jack (singing):** I'll make you coffee before you leave

The suns in the sky

I wanna riverdance

 **Clarissa (at Jack who ignores her):** Random!

*Nikki who has been listening intensely, suddenly jumps into action*

 **Nikki (also singing to the tune of wake me up before you go go):**

Move the coffee out of my way

I haven't got time and you don't get a say

 **Max:** Wow!

 **Clarissa (playfully hitting Max on the arm):** Married!

 **Max (earning a chuckle from Thomas):** I know love but seriously, wow!

I need to get on while the body's on ice

I'm not going to tell you twice

cos you're really cute but your being an idiot

*Jack up to now had been silent, staring at her in awe, but now nervously started fiddling with the bar mats on the bar. Nikki lightly slaps his hand away*

 **Nikki (Singing):**

we've got work to do, stop it don't fidget

 **Clarissa:** I take it back, ok, wow!

 **Nikki (Singing more softly)**

Come on love I don't want to argue

 **Thomas:** Awww

 **Nikki (singing to the barman with an air of slight annoyance):**

I want a pint, not lager

*The barman stares at her in surprise, having not given her lager at all. Nikki doesn't wait for him to response or give her a pint, but turns back to Jack and carries on singing*

 **Thomas (waving his hand at the barman):** Don't worry about it mate!

 **Nikki (singing, as Jack obediently moves closer to her):**

Come here Jack, the post-mortems not done  
When we're not busy, your coffee will be fun  
The rains pouring and time is short

But riverdance and coffee, now there's a thought

*Jack looks pleased with himself*

 **Jack (singing):** I'll make you coffee before I leave

 **Thomas:** How many coffees has he made her now?

 **Clarissa:** Don't know, I lost count a while ago!

 **Max:** I think we're on six!

 **Jack (singing):** We can share coffee you and me

 **Nikki(interrupting):** I want a cup of tea

 **Jack (continuing to sing):** Drink it up before its cold

I'll make you coffee before you leave

 **Clarissa (interrupting him):** No, Jack, she wants tea!

 **Nikki (more loudly this time):** I want a cup of tea

 **Clarissa (waving to get Jacks attention):** See!

*Jack nods*

 **Jack (singing):**

We can riverdance and then have tea

I'll make you tea before you leave

*Jack pauses and looks at Nikki, who claps her hands together, triumphantly*

 **Jack (singing):** Lets riverdance in the Thames

 **Thomas:** What?!

 **Nikki (ending the song, with a sudden look of confusion on her face):** Left my car at work

*Max, Clarissa, Thomas and Jack all stare at her*


End file.
